


3 Summer child in love.

by waterdancerr



Series: BTS One Shot. [3]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Drabble, Fluff, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster Are Siblings, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Childhood Friends, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin Are Childhood Friends, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster & Kim Seokjin | Jin Are Best Friends, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V Are Siblings, Love, M/M, Multi, OS, One Shot, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Sweet, don't know if they'll be, maknaeline in love, one shots, probably mention at least, taekookmin - Freeform, yoongi and hoseok are not around yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterdancerr/pseuds/waterdancerr
Summary: Jimin, Jungkook and Taehyung are neighbor and the best of friends.As times goes by they friendship become stronger and deeper, they don't understand what the matter would be as long as they're together.So : a few One shots on their relationship along the years.





	1. 'Childhood friends'

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'll publish a few OS on their relationship not especially in time order.  
> Just had a few os on them in mind but not an actual story line, so here you have it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: English isn't my first language. also i'm an hardcore yoonmin trash so always hard to write other things haha

They were friends since what seem forever. 

 

When Jimin was 6, new neighbors moved next to his house, the Kim's had four children and one of them, the second boy, was his age. And Taehyung was his name. Jimin was over excited when his parents told him about it, he didn't have any friends of his age. The only kid in the street who lived in front of their house was a year younger and Jimin always complain about him being a baby. Truth was he liked playing with Jungkook but he would easily get bored because the kid would do whatever he did or said. Jimin being an only child wasn't use to that kind of behavior.

 

Jimin and Taehyung immediately became the best of friends, and would meet as much as they could to play in each other house or in the street.

One day as they were playing ball in front of Jimin's house, Jungkook came out to watch them. Taehyung stopped to greet him, inviting him to join. Jimin pouted because he didn't want to share his new friend with anyone. But with time Jimin learn that sharing is caring and he really like the idea now. 

Since that day they became a trio, always together even if they didn't attend the same school. 

 

*

 

'Jimin hyung! I made a drawing for you and Taetae.' Shout Jungkook running forward is neighbor.

Jimin is sitting on his front porch chin on his knee, 'Oh thank you Kookie.' he answer in a small voice not reaching for the piece of paper his little friend hold up to him. Jungkook pout and jerk his head to the side.

'You don't like it hyung? I draw you with your favorite shirt on and even draw Taetae on his rollerskate!' He keep on going in an excited tone hoping it will trigger Jimin in reacting as he usually do. Jimin is always the most cheerful among the two of them. Seeing how he don't get any result he take a sit next to Jimin and wait for the older to be his usual self again.

After a little time Jimin hides his face between his arm and start making little sobbing noise. 'Hyung, don't be sad please.' Whisper Jungkook reaching for the older arm and holding on to it.

 

When Taehyung comes out to play with his friend, as they always do on a Friday night, he find both of them crying next to each other in front of Jimin's house.

'Hey! What's wrong? Did you get hurt? Should I call the hospital? Should I do CPR on someone?' He scream eyes wide and hands moving far to widely in front of them.

Jimin doesn't move at all but Jungkook shake his head strongly.

Tae frown and put his hand on his hips, 'What is it then, did your parents ground you Jiminie hyung?' Jimin just weep in response. 'Do you know what happen to hyung, Kookie?' He gently asked the youngest of his friends understanding that something his off with the eldest.

Jungkook shake his head again and Taehyung comes in front of him to wipe his tears. 'Shh Kookie it's ok. See Jiminie you're making our little Kookie all sad.' Jimin look up to glance at his friend murmur a small 'i'm sorry.'

Taehyung squat in front of both of them and wipe Jimin's tears as well, 'It's ok. Now tell us what's wrong so we can kick the ones that hurt you in the bums.'

Jimin sniffs a couple time as Taehyung sits at his side so he and Jungkook are both around him. 'I just wanted to have a sister and brother like you guys, but- but my mummy said she couldn't have an other baby.' He explain in between sobs.

'Oh.' Breath out Taehyung.'It's really sad Jiminie.' He immediately pull him into a tight hug, soon fallowed by Jungkook.

 

'You know Jiminie, you already have tones of siblings, you shouldn't be sad.' Jungkook suddenly says,  Taehyung and Jimin both look at him surprised, 'Yeah since you are our best friend you are always in our houses and so you're part of our families, right Taetae?'

'Yes of course, Kookie is right! So all of our siblings are also yours!'

'Really?' Jimin says sounding a bit more hopeful.

'Yeah yeah, Suzy and Taeyeon already loves you anyway. They always say you're a cooler big brother than I am.'

'And Namjoon hyung and Seokjin hyung are like, in love with you!'

'Yeah that's so true!'

That makes Jimin smiles, he really likes Tae's little sisters and the boys big brothers. He always feel like he's part of their families when in their house for sure. And it makes being an only child a lot less lonely. 

 

*

 

"Mum, mum!" Shout an exited Jimin, running inside his house holding both Taehyung and Jungkook hand in his.

"Hello boys, are you joining us for afternoon tea?"

Taehyung let out a sheer sound as he smile widely to his friend mum and Jungkook shyly say hello trying to hide behind Jimin, always really shy in front of grown up.

"Mum! Can Kookie,Taetae and I have a sleepover tonight? Please pretty please?"

"I don't see why not, let's ask their parents first though."

"Yeah!" Cry Jimin as he jump holding both of his friend close to him, Jungkook giggle and Tae don't hesitate to shout along.

 

Their sleepover are the most fun ever for them because they get to stay up as late as they can and so play a whole more time, they build forts and make it the comfiest place to in the world, they talk about the wonderful things they will do when they grow up, and of course they get to cuddle.

Jungkook isn't much of a cuddle person usually but with friends like Taehyung and Jimin he soon became use to it and even super addicted to it (and to them.)

At a young age, their parents don't mind them sleeping together in the same bed, they find it really cute when they find them in the morning their body all tangled up under the sheets. 

 

Things started to get more ambiguous for them when they enter their teen years. People started to question how they were always so close, parents weren't so happy with them sleeping together anymore, others asked why they didn't ave girlfriends or else. It was confusing for all of them because they just wanted to stay together and didn't see why it was wrong.


	2. 'summer lover'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This happen in their pre teen years.

Summer always was Jungkook's favorite time of the year, as many kids would say. He was always so happy during that time because it meant he'll get to see both of his best friends everyday for two whole months and that's the best. They'll have lots of sleepover at each others, adventure in their gardens and even do some camping in Taehyung tree house. 

 Among a lot other fun things.

 

"Hey Kookie, would you like to come to the cinemas with me? Iron man 2 is playing" Asked his big brother when he came out of his room to go out and meet his neighbors. 

"Oh, yeah sure!" He says, always enthusiastic about going out with Namjoon, "but I was going to meet Taehyung and Jimin, I should tell them."

"Or they could tag along, I could ask Jin hyung too, it would be a full car."

"Really? Wow so cool! Thank you Namjoonie Hyung!" He say grin wide, running out to tell his friends. 

 

 

And so Namjoon who just passed his driving license drove Seokjin, his younger brother Taehyung, Jimin and his own brother Jungkook to the cinemas.

In the car the three maknaes were playing around, fighting over Jimin's new gameboy, tickling and touching each other a whole lot. Jungkook wasn't paying attention to the oldest hyungs as he always forget about others when he's with his best friends. But after he kissed Jimin's cheek in exchange of the toy he cross his brothers eyes in the mirror. Namjoon was frowning and seamed about to tell him something but just shake his head and go back to watch the road.

 

At the end of the day when everybody got back home, Namjoon catches his brothers arm to keep him in the car and Jungkook knew he wanted to have a serious talk. He couldn't help but feel nervous about it, Namjoon could get so intense sometimes it always scared him. Jungkook moved in the front anyway, knowing he couldn't escape him. 

"So, you're really attached to those boys."

Jungkook nods "Yeah, their my best friends."

"Right. But you're really close with them, like- I don't mean to judge or anything, you know you can tell me anything Kookie?" The boy nod again a little lost by his brother's words "there's nothing wrong with liking-, you know." Jungkook frown too, not understanding at all. 

Namjoon sigh and took his head in his hands. "Ah, I'm so bad at this. I mean you're really close to them, and when people are close like that it often mean they like each other, more than friend you know? And it's ok, I suppose you're old enough to try and figure that kind of thing out. But you should, I don't know, be more careful? I mean, people can be jackasses sometimes, they will hurt you for being different. Ok?"

Jungkook look at him with round eyes as he understand what he was talking about. His brother though he was gay and had a crush in his friends? That was not true, _not at all_ where did he get the idea?

He thought about Taehyung hand in his own during the movie and how it made him smile when ever he will caress it with his thumb or whenever he was giving up a fight with Jimin to have him smile with sparkly eyes or just how excited he always his when he get to meet with them...

Jungkook face flushed and he looked away, he couldn't believe his brother was onto him.

 

 


	3. 'first kisses'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when they started experiment kisses at 13.

Taehyung is really upset today, he snaps at his friends all the time and don't even want to play with them. He just stayed on the chair pouting and Jungkook couldn't stop rolling his eyes every time he sigh.

Jimin got annoy with it after half an hour of ignoring him and just asked "Come on drama queen what's up now?"

Tae just groan an inaudible answer. "If you don't want to tell us, just go to sleep, your distracting Jungkook and we're going to loose."

"Ok ok." Tae blurt out before Jungkook could protest. "You know the dickhead in my class, the one I told you about?" They nod, "he said I never kissed anyone and nobody would ever want to kiss me." Jungkook laugh and Jimin couldn't help but giggle as well, because Taehyung was pouting and sounded like a child. It was true though, they were 13 and 14, and didn't experiment much in that department with anyone.

"Hey don't laugh at me! You never kissed anyone either." 

"I kissed you and Jimin hyung." Said Jungkook calming his breath. 

"Yeah we gave you a few peck when we were like babies, it doesn't count." 

"Maybe we should do it again then." Propose Jimin in a smaller voice than usual. 

"You would kiss me?" Taehyung look surprise as he stare at the older.

Jimin cheeks got pinker and he shrug, "I mean, if you want to. It could be helpful, you know, to be ready and all." He mumble, a bit embarrassed. "Me too." Said Jungkook who was actually really excited by the idea, but try to keep his voice casual. 

"Wow you really are the bests!" Tae was now grinning widely. 

The three of them smiled looking at each other awkwardly for a few second. Jimin pinch his lips and came to sit next to Taehyung, "Alright. Come on." Tae stare at him, having lost his smile because of the sudden rush of stress, he pinch his lips as well. Taehyung lean to Jimin, put an hand on his shoulder and an other flat on the arm chair, the older boy reach for his lips a bit roughly as if he couldn't wait any longer. It was just kiss on the lips but they didn't separate right away, not quiet satisfied. Tae join their lips again for a bit longer, Jimin's hand was on his thigh now and his own left his shoulder to rest on the side of his face. They both start moving their lips a bit, very slowly to try it out, they eventually have to stop as they both needed to breath. Jungkook giggled when they got away. "You definitely need to breath during the kissing hyungs." 

"Well show us if you're such an expert!" Shout Jimin his face redder than usual.

Jungkook looked determined and he reach for Taehyung who was closer to him, they stare at each other lips and didn't wait to much to join them, Tae smiled on the kiss, Jungkook was even less patient than Jimin and started moving right away.

"So?" He asked when they were done. "It's... well, not bad?" They all laugh and Jimin put his hand at the back Jungkook's head raising a brow as a question. Jungkook slightly lick his lower lips and put them on Jimin's. 

They practice their kissing for a good hour, neither of them entirely tired of it. It stayed on surface, as they didn't dare put tongue in it but they end up face and lips pinkish and swollen. They couldn't stop from giggling and smiling for the rest of the day.

The kissing became a new think they were quiet fond of. Taking any chance of them alone to 'practice'.

 

They begin to get a bit wilder with time and stare exploring their cavities.

 

The first time Jimin locked Jungkook lips to try and have access to his mouth Jungkook jumped away "Wow gross!" He exclaimed not thinking twice.

Jimin just looked at him and put an hand on his mouth his eyes wide. "I'm sorry, I didn't thought, I just saw it and..." his eyes were watering of embarrassment. Jungkook immediately felt guilty "It's ok hyung I was just surprise that all."

"Jungkook is just being a baby Jiminie, I don't think it's gross, that's how big kids do it my school anyway." Jimin just stare at the floor, feeling stupid and Jungkook looked shocked by the remark.

"Come on hyung, I want to try it." Says Tae, reaching for Jimin's chin. "You sure?" Tae nod and looked almost in hurry to put his lips on his. Their tongue were shy, tasting the others, Taehyung put both of his hand to cup his head and deepen the kiss as Jimin hold on to the younger shirt. They finally stopped out of breath, "That was..." murmur Jimin eyes widen again, "Yeah" agreed Tae in the same state. Jungkook groan "Ok. My turn."

Taehyung chuckle, "I thought it was gross, _kiddo_ " Jungkook roll his eyes and pout. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant it, please Hyung" he whines tugging on Jimin's sleeve. Jimin smiles widely and chuckled a bit before he finally joined they're lips. 

Jungkook wasn't as disgusted as he thought he'll be, he actually hold on to the oldest neck to feel his tongue even more.

 

No need to say the making out became even more frequent.

 


End file.
